Silent Secrets
by deksi
Summary: The team discovers a death could be a warning of an attack. A young woman has a connection to Deeks - what is the connection? Will be multi-chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Brand new story right here. Just a word of warning though: - this story has a bit of domestic violence in it (mainly the first chapter). I just want to assure everyone that in no way do I condone domestic violence in any way against anyone. This is a fiction story but I do realise that domestic violence does exist so I hope I don't offend anyone. Please feel free to review.**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

Sharni Nichols was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when she glanced up in the mirror and saw him. She felt herself being thrown against the wall. The pain across her cheek was immediate from the open hand slap from her attacker. An angry red welt on her face didn't take long to appear. The tears were like a waterfall, flowing down like a torrent down her face. She tried to stop, crying made his anger rise. Another slap was all she needed to know she had angered him. This hadn't been the first time he had hit her. She was used to being abused by him. She knew she had to escape, knew she couldn't bear the pain anymore. Sharni struggled to understand how her life had become so unbearable and incredibly lonely.

Sharni watched him turn on the faucet and rub his hands with soap. The red blood smeared on his hands wasn't there because of hitting her, they were there because of another reason. Sharni knew he was hiding something. Something dangerous. The only reason she stayed was to find out what it was he was planning. It was risky, she could very likely be killed by him and she didn't think anyone would notice if she was gone. Sharni had an incomplete truth right now and she needed to know the whole truth. The truth as the whole city would soon find out would be terrifying. Finding out all she could about her dangerous brother, Glen Nichols was stepping into a world of the unknown. The truth may set you free, but it may also get you killed and Sharni would soon learn the truth about everything and discover secrets hidden that will change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops silly me forgot to mention the disclaimer for chapter 1 and this one. I don't own NCISLA. Don't worry; the NCISLA gang will come into the story in the next chapter. Please feel free to review!**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Sharni placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her brother and also made one for her.

"Glen did you cut your hand last night? I saw there was blood. Do you want me to look at it for you?" Sharni asked, hoping it sounded genuine, not guilt-ridden.

"It's fine Sharni let it go" Glen growled.

"Are you sure?"

Glen glared at Sharni intently and gave her a look of warning that Sharni was well aware of.

"Okay Glen. I've got to do some grocery shopping later. Are you off to work soon?"

"Why do you want to know if I'm off to work Sharni? Are you doing something you're not supposed to?" Glen sneered.

"No. It was just a question. People ask questions like that everyday Glen" replied Sharni.

"Yes I'll be going to work as soon as I'm finished eating. Just remember Sharni. I've got eyes on you".

Sharni thought about responding with "I've got eyes on you too brother", but kept quiet. If he knew that Sharni had found a way to watch her dangerous brother, she would surely be killed. She was no secret spy, just a young woman in desperation to escape the violence and had a secret plan to do just that. That time was getting closer and freedom was a light at the end of her very dark tunnel.

An hour later, Glen left for work and so after putting on some make-up to try to disguise as many bruises as possible; Sharni got her bag and walked to the bus stop to travel to the grocery shop 40 minutes away. As she sat down in her seat, she pulled out her secret cell phone. Sharni had managed to secretly hide the phone from her brother, knowing that she wasn't allowed contact with anyone. She dialled two numbers on the phone. The only two numbers listed. She rang the first….

"Casey, it's Sharni, can you hack into the last number dialled on Glen's cell? I know he's planning something and this is the time for me to escape".

"Sure, give me a sec. Okay it's a number for a Lieutenant Rowan McIntosh, do you know him?"

Casey was a childhood friend of Sharni's, a computer whizz who went underground after a run-in with the FBI a few years back. He had a secret crush on her, but knew any relationship with the brown, curly haired girl was futile as long as her brother had such control over her. Casey also resigned himself to the fact that Sharni's escape meant he would never see her again, which was a heartbreaking thought he didn't want to think about until the inevitable happened. That reality was today.

"Rowan's a navy friend of Glen's. They were in college together and joined the navy together after leaving college. I find it hard to believe Rowan could be involved in what Glen's planning though. I always found Rowan to be quite a nice guy on the very few occasions I got to meet anyone apart from Glen". Sharni said.

"Come on Sharni, you know Glen and that he has so much control over people, maybe Rowan was forced to help him".

"I guess. Do you have a GPS location of where they were or if they met Casey?"

"It looks like they called and met up at a warehouse. Do you want the address?"

"Yes. I'll go check it out. Thanks for everything, Casey".

Sharni called the second number on her phone. Another childhood friend she managed to secretly hide from Glen who knew to be ready for when Sharni's plan was going ahead.

"Narelle, it's me Sharni. The time is now; can you bring my bag to the place we arranged within 10 minutes?"

"Okay, I'll be right there. Are you sure Glen doesn't know Sharni?"

"I'm not sure of anything Narelle, but I have to do this. It's the only way to stop him".

Sharni got off at the stop for the grocery store. Instead of going inside though, she walked to the restrooms at the back of the store where she waited for Narelle to arrive with her escape bag. Narelle arrived a few minutes later and casually walked around the store, picking up food and putting them in her basket, before heading to the restrooms to meet up with Sharni.

"Oh my God Sharni! That bastard hit you again. Well, everything's in the bag, like you asked. Please be careful Sharn. I'm going to miss you" said Narelle, giving Sharni a big hug.

"I'll miss you too Narelle. You're an amazing friend, I'm so lucky you agreed to help me get away from Glen".

"I just hope he gets what he deserves Sharni. He belongs in jail, the creep".

"He will. He may have a plan and I'm going to figure out what it is, then I can be rid of him forever" Sharni vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: - usual thing I don't own NCISLA. Please feel free to review!**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

Sharni quickly changed into her new clothes from the escape bag that Narelle brought to the shopping mall. She gave her old clothes to Narelle and waited while Narelle activated the fire alarm. Hearing the shrill whistle Sharni blended in with the large group of other shoppers as they made their way outside, hoping that if her brother was indeed watching her as she feared, then she may not be noticed as easily and the escape she had long craved was now in her grasp. She caught got in the rented car Narelle had arranged earlier to take her to the address Casey had given her. Anything she could do to try to stop Glen was the only thought in her mind, no matter what the price may be.

**NCISLA OSP CENTRE**

Callen, Sam and Kensi were already at their desks, finishing up the last half dozen files Hetty had given them when Deeks strolled in. He quietly walked up to Kensi's desk and placed a white box in front of her and walked over to his own chair and sat down without a word. Kensi curiously opened the lid and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"My hero thanks Deeks!" Kensi smiled.

"Welcome, partner!" Deeks replied with a goofy grin.

Looking in the box, Callen saw 6 fluffy donuts all Kensi's favourites of course and shook his head.

"Where's ours Deeks? We don't get one?" Callen asked.

"Sorry, Callen that box is for PPP" Deeks replied.

"What the hell is PPP Deeks?" Sam grumbled.

"Partner Protection Purposes. You see I learnt the hard way that Kensi is _really_ antsy it she doesn't get her sugar rush first thing in the morning and _believe me_ sitting in a car _all day_ with an irritable Kensi Blye is _**not**_ something I want to go through again or would wish on anybody!" smirked Deeks.

"Mmm, you are _**so **_dead later Deeks" Kensi mumbled between bites.

"I see what you mean, Deeks" laughed Callen.

"What, so no whistle from Eric yet?" Deeks asked.

"Nope. Nothing yet", Kensi said.

"Don't jinx us Kensi" Sam sighed.

"Sam, we've been sitting here twenty minutes and nothing's happened" retorted Kensi.

A funny ringtone sang out from Deeks' bag. He had two cell phones, one used for work purposes only and a personal one for private calls. The personal one was the one he heard as he dug through the bag, looking for it.

"Marty Deeks here!" smiled Deeks, "Hey Shelby! How are you? Okay calm down. You found what? A dead body? Where?"

All three agents looked up concerned about the phone call Deeks was having.

"When was this Shelby? This morning. What makes you think he's a navy guy? Okay what's your address? Right I'll be there soon. Yeah, don't worry, bye". Deeks shut off the call and saw the others all eagerly awaiting the news.

"Deeks? What's happened?" Kensi asked concerned.

"That was Shelby Carter. She's an ex-girlfriend of mine, we dated for a year back when I was on the dark side playing lawyer. Shelby was also a lawyer and we broke up because she decided to move back to San Francisco to look after her sick parents. We keep in contact every few months. Shelby gave up law and became a hairdresser soon after moving up to San Francisco. I told her I gave up law too and I'm now a cop so that's why she's contacted me".

"What about a dead body she mentioned Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Oh right. Shelby said when she got to work this morning, there was a whole pile of new stock arrived, shampoos and stuff. Anyway she emptied the boxes and took the empty boxes down to the alley a few stores down from hers to put them in the dumpster. That's when she saw the dead body near the bin next to a warehouse".

"Where does the navy part come into it?" asked Sam.

"Shelby said she recognised the guy because he quite regularly came in to her shop to get a trim. She said he took a few calls every now and then as he was getting a cut and he used to apologise to Kelly, her apprentice and mentioned the calls were from a navy friend of his, so Kelly asked him if he was in the navy and he said he was. Shelby wasn't certain of dead guy's last name, but thinks his first name was Rowan" answered Deeks.

"Seems like we may have a case then" said Hetty, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Do we get to whistle Eric instead of him whistling us then?" laughed Kensi.

"Go for it Kens!" Callen chuckled.

Kensi did her best loud whistle and a confused and hurt Eric and Nell quickly appeared over the iron balcony. "Hey! Who stole my whistle?" Eric called.

"Eric we are off to 5685 Chester Avenue, give us a layout of buildings nearby including an alley and a warehouse and check for cameras".

"You got it!" Eric nodded heading back to his computer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all readers for story alerts, follows and especially Reviews! Feel free to review this as well lol…..please.**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 4**

The team arrived in separate cars to the location of Shelby's Hairdressing Salon in East LA and made their way to the salon. They were greeted by Kelly, Shelby's young apprentice, who looked as pale as a ghost and was finding it difficult to stop herself shaking.

"Kelly? Hi I'm Detective Marty Deeks LAPD, I'm Shelby's friend is she inside?"

"Um no Detective, Shelby's down near the alley, she wanted to wait for you there" the young girl quivered.

"Okay thanks Kelly we'll go and find her. Why don't you sit down and have some water?" Deeks said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The team made the short walk down a few stores to the alley where Shelby was waiting. Seeing Deeks again made her stomach do a little jump at first but as he got closer she started laughing at the sight of Deeks' new and scruffier look than the clean cut young lawyer she remembered.

"Hey Shelby!" said Deeks, embracing her warmly with a hug.

"Marty Deeks. Look at you! You certainly have changed your look!" Shelby chuckled.

"Well I needed to. As a detective sometimes you need to go undercover and I can go undercover more like this" Deeks said defiantly.

"It looks like you should have had the hippie parents rather than me!" laughed Shelby.

Sam gave an interrupting cough, letting them know they were here for a purpose. To work out the murder of a navy man.

"Oh right. Shelby Carter I want you to meet Special Agent Sam Hanna, Special Agent G Callen and my partner Special Agent Kensi Blye. They all work for NCIS and I am their LAPD liaison", Deeks said introducing his friends.

"NCIS?" Shelby asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We're a Federal Agency looking after naval investigations mainly", Sam explained.

"Can you show us the body Shelby?" Callen asked.

"Of course. Right this way", she said leading the team to the grisly spot where she found the man earlier that morning.

There, near the blue painted dumpster was the body of Lt Rowan McIntosh. His body was covered in skin lesions and bloody cysts so badly that it was hard to look at him for examination.

"It looks like a poison of some kind at first guess", Sam said scrutinising the wounds.

"Did you touch the body at all Shelby?" Deeks asked concerned.

"No. Not after seeing his face. It's pretty awful. How did this happen?" she gave a little shiver at the sight of the gruesome remains. Deeks gave her hand a little squeeze just to convey that he understood her squeamish look of what she had found that morning.

Callen called back to the OSP centre to the nerdy tech guru Eric, "Eric you find anything?"

"No cameras in the alley. Not really a huge surprise. Only a street view camera that tells us there was a black SUV parked at the entrance early this morning with no plates, but I've still got Kaleidoscope looking for it".

"And the warehouse used to be a storage facility for chemicals that were sent out during the years of operation to schools, colleges, government labs, and military bases. It closed down twenty years ago and was moved elsewhere" Nell interrupted.

"Our killer could have known this place was used for chemical storage. We've got a possible chemical poison situation especially with the body so we need the coroner and contamination people. And keep me posted", Callen said.

"I'm on it!" Nell said.

"Can I go now? I'd like to check on Kelly if you don't mind", a shaken Shelby asked.

"Sure, Kensi can walk you back. Thanks for your help", Sam shook her hand warmly.

Kensi and Shelby started walking back to the salon where an easy conversation started between the two women who had the shaggy, surfer detective in common.

"So Marty's your partner? How are you finding him to work with?"

"He…sometimes he annoys the hell out of me. Other times he surprises me. Most times he makes me laugh. Sometimes I can't work him out! I can't fault his abilities as a detective though".

Shelby gave a knowing laugh. "That's Marty. He is as loyal as a dog. When you have him as a friend though, you have a friend for life. He would protect you at any cost, even if his own life was at risk. I think that comes from his childhood, so many times he put himself in the firing line so his mother wouldn't get hit because he had a really abusive father, I assume he told you?"

"I know he shot his father when he was eleven. I don't know the whole story of his childhood. Sometimes he throws little bits and pieces about when he was younger into a conversation that I never knew about", Kensi shook her head.

"I was so sad we had to break up. When Marty gives you his heart, he gives you his whole heart. When Marty falls in love, he falls really deep. He was the perfect lover in every way", Shelby wistfully said.

"You didn't want to resume the relationship when you returned to LA?" Kensi asked.

"I feel we are on different paths now. Don't get me wrong, we are good friends but after speaking to him from time to time since I returned, he seems to have moved on from us as a relationship and I can understand that. Breaking up was hard on both of us", said Shelby.

"Well here we are. I'll wait here at the shop for the guys if you don't mind Shelby?"

"Sure, come in take a seat. I'll close up the shop so you can speak to Kelly without customers".

The coroner and contamination people arrived and proceeded to examine the scene. Sam was taking photos of Lt McIntosh and the surrounding streets, alley and buildings. Callen was updating the new arrivals of their discoveries when Deeks glanced down the alley. He thought he saw a young woman, watching from a secluded spot unnoticed by the team upon their arrival. He started slowly walking down there to check if he was imagining it.

Sharni saw Deeks and froze. She was spotted. It wasn't as though she was guilty of Lt McIntosh's murder but she thought if she ran the detective would certainly assume that was the case. Deeks was surprised when she had stopped, most suspects run for their lives but he was getting the gut feeling that this woman had knowledge of something. Perhaps it was the dead Lieutenant she knew; in any case he had to find out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you" said Deeks grabbing her arm. The squeeze of his hands made Sharni recoil in pain. He gently lifted her sleeve and saw several nasty bruises and at closer inspection of her face, hiding behind her makeup were welts that were all too familiar signs of abuse.

"Do you know that man? Did that man hurt you?" Deeks asked softly.

"No he never hurt me. Is it Rowan?"

"Yes Lieutenant Rowan McIntosh. Do you know who might have killed him?"

"I think so. I don't want to believe it may be true though", Sharni said softly.

"Who do you think it was?"

"My brother" Sharni whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all. Many thanks for reading the story and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WISH…..pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: - no ownership of NCISLA is mine.**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 5**

"Kensi meet me back at the car right now, we're off to the boatshed", Deeks said to his partner on the phone.

"Huh? The boatshed? Why Deeks?" Kensi asked confused. But her partner had already disconnected the call, leaving Kensi a little irritated. "Well that was kinda rude Deeks" she huffed, however she told Kelly and Shelby she had to go and thanked them for their help and asked them if they remembered anything else to notify her and she made her way back to the car.

Callen saw Deeks with the cuffed young woman beside him and stopped Deeks as he reached the crime scene.

"Deeks, who is your friend?" Callen asked.

"Not sure yet. She knows our dead Lieutenant and she thinks she knows who might have killed him, so I'm going to take her to the boatshed".

"Who killed him?" Sam butted in.

"She thinks it could have been her brother", replied Deeks.

Kensi was standing by the car when Deeks arrived and she saw him with a cuffed young woman and was immediately intrigued. Kensi hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. They drove a little way in silence until Kensi had enough….

"Deeks you were a little rude on the phone back there you know", grumbled Kensi.

"Sorry Kens, I'm just thinking about the case…."

"It's probably just another usual run of the mill situation; someone killed a guy for money or drugs or something Deeks. I'm sure it'll be fine".

"Maybe. I think there's more to it though…."

The team arrived at the boatshed soon after and Deeks un-cuffed Sharni and sat her down in the interrogation room. Callen and Sam were going to take the interview, when Deeks stopped in front of Callen.

"Callen, please let me interview her? I feel…..I don't know a connection to her".

"A connection? What sort of connection Deeks. Tell me you don't have feelings for her?" Callen sighed.

"No, not feelings. I don't know what it is but I just feel something with her….please?"

"Okay. Kensi sits in with you though", said Callen.

Deeks and Kensi entered the room and Kensi sat over the far corner and let her partner take the lead in the interview. It was rare that Deeks took charge of the interview of a person as they usually did it together, so it was an unusual feeling for Kensi and she wasn't sure how things would go. She knew her partner was an experienced cop and had complete faith in his abilities as he had done many interrogations before….but this had a distinctly different feel about it.

"My name is Detective Marty Deeks LAPD liaison and that is my partner, Special Agent, Kensi Blye from NCIS. What is your name?"

"Sharni Nichols".

"Hi Sharni. Can you tell me how you know Lt Rowan McIntosh?" asked Deeks.

"Rowan was a friend of my brother Glen. They went to college together and then joined the navy after that. I only met Rowan a few times, but he seemed nice".

"So I take it your brother's name is Glen Nichols?"

"Yes"

"_Eric, I need everything you have on Glen Nichols. He was in the navy with Lt McIntosh and went to college with him and was his friend. Also find what you can on Sharni Nichols too"_, said Callen, phoning the OSP centre.

"_Okay, I'll call you back guys"_.

"Sharni, who caused those bruises on you?" Deeks asked gently.

"Glen", she said bowing her head in shame.

"Sharni, listen to me. There's no need to feel ashamed. I know all about being hit by someone close to you. It is not your fault".

"Someone hit you too?" asked Sharni, raising her head to look at Deeks.

"Yes. My father was an alcoholic, he drank all the time. Ever since I was about four or five years old, he would come home absolutely plastered and the slightest little thing would upset him and off he would go. First off he would start on my mom and then I would cop it…bad. I used to try to protect mom so I would stand up to him and make him hit me instead of her and he never hesitated in hitting me".

"Glen never hesitated either. What did you get hit with?"

"Anything he could get his hands on. His favourite was taking off his leather belt and whipping me, but he didn't only use the strap he also used the buckle and that used to puncture holes in me. Another favourite was stubbing cigarettes on me".

Kensi had tears welling in her eyes, listening to her partner recall the horrors of his father's abuse. She knew his childhood was bad but listening to the reality of it gave her a whole new insight into him. Sam and Callen who were listening outside were also shocked by the revelations of Deeks. They just thought of him as a surfing, shaggy haired, cheeky young detective, kind of annoying sometimes, but more than capable of handling himself in a fight. Like all at NCIS they were aware of Deeks shooting his father in self-defence when he was eleven years old and now they fully understood why he did.

"Jesus, no wonder Deeks shot his dad. I knew it was bad for him as a kid I didn't realise how bad it really was", said Sam incredulously to Callen, who nodded in agreement.

"Sharni, what makes you think Glen killed Rowan?" asked Deeks.

"I think Glen's planning something terrible. I have no idea what it is though I've been trying to figure it out. I thought if I knew what he was doing then I could tell the authorities and I could be free from his abuse. Glen's never been the same since our dad died just before he went to college".

"How did your dad die Sharni?" asked Kensi.

"He died of cancer. Because Glen was going to UCLA and I was in my last years of high school, the child authorities agreed to us staying together as I had a part time job and could support myself when Glen was at college".

"What about your mother?" Deeks asked.

"Mom died in a car accident five years ago taking dad to hospital for treatment. A drugged up driver went through a red light, hit her straight on. Dad survived the crash with only a broken arm, but mom didn't make it".

Kensi heard Callen through her earwig and interrupted the interview between Deeks and Sharni.

"Deeks, Eric's called Hetty wants all of us back at OSP right away. Sharni, we are going to put you in a safe house under protective surveillance, so you should be safe. We'll need to speak to you again soon".

"Did Hetty say why she wanted us Kens?" a confused Deeks asked.

"Nope, just it was something to do with this case", replied Kensi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to all awesome readers of my story! My heart jumps an extra beat when I receive story alerts, favourites, follows but most especially reviews! Please feel free to keep doing that…reviews I mean lol xxx.**

**Disclaimer: - oh by the way NCISLA is not mine. **

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 6**

After taking Sharni to the safe house Hetty had organised and making sure she was settled and the protection detail was in place, Kensi and Deeks drove back to the OSP centre, where Sam and Callen was sitting at their desks waiting for them.

"Get Sharni settled okay?" asked Sam.

"She's still way jumpy but I assured her the protection guys were there to look out for her and that seemed to calm her down", answered Deeks.

Eric's very loud whistle came from the upstairs balcony; a tactic that Hetty had assigned to the tech guru as a signal for the team to join him in the tech room for news. The sign that all four agents leapt out of their chairs and onto their feet every time, gave Eric a little thrill as it was the only tiny bit of control and power he had over the experienced agents…..not that he had such an ego to want or need power….but it still felt good nonetheless.

"What do we have Eric?" a question Callen had asked for many years now, as the unofficial leader of the team he always seemed to be the one who asked it first. Callen had sometimes wondered why Kensi or Sam or even Deeks didn't ask the question. 'One day I'll have to ask them', he thought to himself.

"Lieutenant Glen Nichols, thirty five years old, not married, one sister Sharni. He went to Harrisdale High School topped subjects in science. Went to UCLA and graduated in Chemistry and Chemical Engineering, where he met and was room-mates with our dead Lieutenant Rowan McIntosh. McIntosh also did science graduating in Physics. After graduation Nichols enlisted in the defence forces along with McIntosh", Eric explained.

"Okay so what does one science nerd have against another science nerd to get himself killed?" asked Sam.

"I was a science nerd at school, Sam" pouted Eric.

"Me too Sam. Got something against nerds?" Nell said indignantly.

"Geez, I'm sorry guys! I take it back. Any other info you can give us?"

"Sharni said Glen had changed when their dad died. Could that have something to do with it?" Kensi jumped in.

"I'm glad I'm not the only smart girl in the room Kensi. You could be onto something. Doing the background checks for Nichols, I found that his father was in the army too. His name was Sergeant Paul Nichols and he was part of an infantry group searching the jungles for the best areas to attack the Viet Cong army during the Vietnam War in the '70s".

"We've got the report from the coroner back just a few minutes ago. Lieutenant Rowan McIntosh had large amounts of dioxin and ricin in his body", added Eric.

"Dioxin was used in the Vietnam War as Agent Orange. Ricin in a pretty new toxin come to light recently", a concerned Sam explained.

"Glen Nichols' father, Sergeant Paul Nichols died of cancer due to exposure to Agent Orange during his deployment through the Vietnam War", said Nell. "No compensation was given due to the US Government's reluctance at the time to admit that some US troops were exposed to it".

"So a pissed-off and abusive Lieutenant has a major grudge with the US and he likely has his hands on dioxin and ricin and he's on the run somewhere and he probably wants to use this stuff? How the hell do we start looking for him?" said Deeks looking at the rest of the team, who were wondering the same thing.

"Mr Deeks, it is now early evening, if Lt Nichols wanted to launch his attack I think we would have heard on the news and internet by now of injuries to people. No, I think he wants to wait a bit, something may have stopped him from carrying out his plan right away", replied Hetty.

"Hetty, this guy is a nutcase on the loose, we should be looking for him", fidgeted Callen.

"Mr Callen, call it a gut feeling if you like. That gut feeling says he's biding his time. No we'll get a better handle on things tomorrow. I'd like you all to go home get some rest". "Oh and that's not a suggestion, it's an order".

The team reluctantly took Hetty's order and walked downstairs to their desks. Callen noticed that Deeks was unusually quiet and subdued and he wondered if the admission by Sharni that Glen had repeatedly and constantly abused her was bringing up painful memories of his own about his childhood.

"See you tomorrow G", said Sam slapping his shoulder.

"See ya" Callen nodded. Callen thought it might be worth a visit to see the young detective later that night, after all they were a team and if something was amiss with one of the team, he felt it was his duty to help in any way he could.

Callen picked up a six-pack on the way of Deeks' favourite beer and parked his car outside his apartment. He walked up the flight of stairs and found number 16 and rapped on the door.

"Callen? What are you doing here?" a surprised Deeks queried.

"Beer" he said holding up the six-pack. "I know you can't resist your favourite beer…just like Homer Simpson" smirked Callen.

"Doh!" chuckled Deeks, "Come on in" pulling the door open wider to allow Callen inside.

Monty greeted Callen with an eager wag of his tail and after getting a warm pat on his head; he was satisfied and returned to the meaty bone he was previously gnawing at. The two men flopped on the large leather sofa and opened the bottles.

"So why are you really here Callen? You can't be here just because you wanted to have a drink with me surely?" Deeks turned to Callen.

"Okay, yes it's not all about the beer, although I can see why it's your favourite, it's actually pretty good!" admitted Callen. "I have a feeling that hearing Sharni's abuse shook you up a bit. Maybe brought up painful memories?"

Deeks dropped his head, feeling a little exposed and embarrassed. "Yeah, it got me thinking back. I mean I should be over all that shit that happened when I was a kid by now right?"

"Stuff like that Deeks…memories….it never leaves you. I know". Deeks cocked his head looking at Callen with a frown.

"You?" exclaimed Deeks.

"Yes me too. You don't get chucked around thirty seven foster homes without at least one of them being a horrible place to live and with horrible foster parents to boot. I've copped it too and pretty bad sometimes, but unlike you as soon as something like that happened I got shipped off to another foster home with the authorities hoping it was a better home than the one before. You didn't have that luxury of leaving your abusive home….I did".

"Thanks Callen. We're kinda similar in a small way huh? I had just as rotten childhood as you did and we both came out of it pretty darn good I reckon" smiled Deeks.

"I'd say we certainly did. You're a great member of the team Deeks, don't ever forget it okay? Just because Sam grunts and grumbles at you sometimes that's just his way, he does it with me too. I know he was just as shocked as I was when you were telling Sharni about your abuse. We used to treat Kensi as our little sister, someone we had to protect and keep an eye on. Now we don't have to do that as much. She has you as her partner. We can take a step back because we know we can trust you to look after her. That means a lot to Sam and me and it means the team is complete".

"Wow that means so much coming from you Callen. Thanks, I promise I'll always have Kensi's back. Not only hers but yours and Sam's too….although I don't think you need my help you two are Batman and Robin, super-human crime-fighters of NCIS!"

"So who would be Batman and who would be Robin?" asked Callen.

"I'll let you two figure that one out….I'll stay out of that argument!" laughed Deeks.

"Okay, so you good? I can stay a bit more if you want".

"No I'm fine, thanks again G", said Deeks high-fiving him and letting him out the door. Callen's talk had lifted his spirits immediately. Hearing how trusted he was within the NCIS made him feel proud of his achievements with Callen, Sam and Kensi. He belonged with them now and he had every determination to stay there as long as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**G'day gang! Huge thankyou's to all readers. Keep on reading…..and reviewing! Xxx**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 7**

Glen Nichols stared at the tiny flat that was part of a group of six flats housed together on the outskirts of the city. He had followed his sister here to the safe house that NCIS had organised following Sharni's meeting with the NCIS team at the boatshed. He was always aware of Sharni's doubts about him and his activities so he made sure he had stealthily attached a small GPS device inside her body, without her even realising it. Glen had a doctor friend who agreed, for a large sum of money, to plant the locator inside Sharni's arm after one of his beatings that left her unconscious for three days, six months ago. There were some things he couldn't control in his life, but he knew that having control over Sharni was important to him. She was one thing he could control and he held that hold on her for years. To find out how badly she wanted to escape him by talking to the authorities was a breach of loyalty to him as far as he was concerned and that made him angry, validating in his own mind of that what she had just done was justification of what he was about to do to Sharni and make her regret her dishonesty and disloyalty to him in a way she would never imagine.

He saw the flat was covered by three men, one standing outside the front and one at the rear of the building and another inside with Sharni. He moved to a thick brush of hedge near the side, where he could see a perfect view of the flat better. Unzipping the black bag by his side, he pulled out a long range, high-calibre rifle and methodically pieced it together, adding the silencer and eyesight. Loaded with ammunition, he watched silently in the dark, ready to make his move. The focus of his attention was the one man inside with Sharni. He waited until the line of sight was perfect before pulling on the trigger. The front window shattered the instant the bullet crashed through it, landing perfectly lodged in the head of the guardsman, as he slumped to the floor. A second shot rang out immediately at the front door man, causing him also to gain a shot he wasn't expecting. The last guard rushed into the flat, pushing Sharni to the floor, ordering her to stay down and not move. He crept to the window and pistol in his hand he glanced out to the darkness, knowing he was blind to a marksman who had the advantage. Not knowing that Glen had moved to just outside the window, the guard inched his head a little further outside. The cool metal of a hand gun pressed against the side of his temple. He closed his eyes at the sound of the bang and the guard fell onto the shards of glass below his feet.

Glen burst inside the flat seeing Sharni trying to make a run for the back door. Sweeping her feet from under her he callously grabbed her hair forcing her to stand and held the pistol to her head. He tied her hands around her back and dragged her outside to the block behind the block of flats to his waiting car. Glen opened the side door and pushed her inside. He walked around to the driver's side and got in, locked all the doors then started the engine.

"No, please Glen stop. You can't do this….please!" Sharni screamed in terror. Glen turned around to look at his sister aiming the gun right in her face.

"I looked after you after our parents died and this is how you thank me? You go to the authorities and tell lies about me?" Glen shouted as pushed the car to accelerate faster.

"I….I'm sorry, Glen. I don't want to get hurt by you anymore. I don't deserve that", Sharni stammered.

"Now you will truly feel what being hurt by me will be Sharni. Now you will pay".


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone work out the connection?…ha-ha not telling yet….. Next chapter**

**Disclaimer: ncisla is mine….only in the real world it's not.**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 8**

Deeks had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. He had this feeling before when he felt something wasn't quite right. Deep in thought, Deeks rubbed his stomach and frowned. His partner Kensi glanced at him, noticing his actions she sensed something was troubling her usually talkative cohort.

"You hungry Deeks?" Kensi asked.

Deeks looked up to the sassy brunette, "Huh? What makes you think I'm hungry Kens?"

"You're rubbing your stomach. We could get pizza if you like?"

"Oh..I was rubbing my stomach because I have a nagging feeling that something's not right"

"Like what Deeks?"

"I dunno. I feel like I've got to go check on Sharni"

"Okay if you want to go check I'll come with you. We can grab a pizza on the way", Kensi said rubbing her own tummy.

"What is it with you and food Kensi? You _always_ have to be eating? It's a wonder you stay so skinny!"

An often practiced right hand punch to Deeks' left arm soon let him know she didn't think much about that comment.

"I have good genes" Kensi retorted.

"Mutant ninja assassin genes", mumbled Deeks, which promptly earned him another punch.

"Ow! What was that for?" he innocently cried, to which Kensi rolled her eyes.

After picking up their favourite pizza, Deeks and Kensi drove the thirty minutes out to the safe house that Deeks knew well. He had stayed there after an earlier human trafficking case saw him badly beaten and ending up asking for help from Hetty. She had grown fond of the young cheeky detective and helped him to join NCIS as a police liaison and permanent partner for Kensi. The deal had worked out perfectly for everyone involved.

They arrived at the flats and immediately saw the carnage surrounding them. Drawing their guns Deeks took the front door while Kensi took the back.

"Federal Agents!" Kensi called out, as she searched through the now empty rooms.

"Sharni's gone Kensi. I'll take a bet that Glen Nichols has taken her" Deeks said.

"He must have been watching her then, to find our safe house and take her. It's now whether he'll keep her alive" nodded Kensi. "I'll call the OSP, let them know what's happened here".

Callen and Sam soon arrived at the safe house and were surprised at the bloody scene before them.

"He knew how to take out the protection detail, G. This guy isn't messing around" Sam said.

"He's a cold blooded killer and he's on a mission. He believes Sharni has talked to us about him", Callen paused, "We may not be able to find her in time before he kills her or starts to put his plan into motion".

"We're still not sure what his plan is Callen" shrugged Kensi, "How do we start?".

"Okay, we'll call the guys in to clear up this mess, let's get back to OSP and go over what we know so far. There may be something we can find" Callen replied.

**Reviews welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey folks! Sorry the last chapter was a tad short but writing about Kensi wanting to eat (in the last chapter) made **_**me**_** hungry so I had to fill my little tum-tum. Anyway…..here you are. Oh please read & review? Thanks a million!**

**Disclaimer: NCISLA is not mine.**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 9**

As the team made their way into the bullpen, Eric appeared over the balcony with a different version of his usual, slightly irritating whistle.

"Like the whistle guys? Just trying something different", a proud Eric nodded.

"Not really Eric", Callen shook his head.

"How is it different to the normal annoying whistle?" added Sam.

Eric dropped his head in defeat and sighed, "Well you better come up anyway. There's something you need to see".

As they arrived in the tech room, Nell, Hetty and Eric waited until the whole four were inside and the door closed before Hetty just nodded to Nell, meaning to start explaining the situation.

"Okay guys, this video has just arrived courtesy of Glen Nichols. As suspected he has kidnapped Sharni Nichols and he believes that we interviewed her in regards to the death of Lt Rowan McIntosh. He intends harm to Sharni as punishment for her talking to us. Just a warning it's not a nice video to watch", said Nell, as she pressed play to start the video.

A piercing scream could be heard as the video showed Sharni with her hands and feet tied together, her arms stretched out above her head and Glen was whipping her back with a leather strap, flogging her indiscriminately. Deeks flinched with each strike, knowing exactly what she was going through. He had endured similar beatings at the hands of his father and right then and there he made a silent vow to find Glen Nichols and dish out retribution for the abhorrent treatment of Sharni. The sight of the deep red blood flowing from the wounds on her body made him feel sick. As Callen glanced at the young detective he knew what Deeks was thinking and feeling and placed his hand on Deeks' shoulder as a way of telling him to focus on the case, not to worry we would find Glen and help Sharni. Looking into Callen's eyes, Deeks' knew he was right. The team would find a way to save Sharni and punish Glen at the same time. The bad guys were always defeated right?

"How can we find this guy Eric?" Sam growled angrily.

"We may have a breakthrough in that regard Sam. A Doctor Dean Robertson heard about Lt McIntosh's death. He said he was a medic involved with both McIntosh and Nichols' navy team. When we told him of Glen Nichols' possible involvement in his death, doctor Robertson told us that six months ago, Sharni was badly beaten by Glen where he took her to Doctor Robertson's house for treatment. Our good doctor never reported Nichols out of fear for his life after Glen threatened to kill him if he did so. Apparently Sharni was unconscious for three days and Glen paid the doctor $100,000 to insert a GPS locator in Sharni's arm, without her knowledge or consent. Which he did, but the doctor kept a record of the number of the GPS" said Eric.

"So is the GPS still in Sharni's arm Eric?" asked Callen.

"It is lucky for us. But before you take off, there's something else".

Nell pulled up more disturbing images from Glen's video. Glen Nichols sat in front of the camera and started reading from a piece of paper he held in his hands.

"The US Government has betrayed its own soldiers. These men went off to fight in a war that wasn't theirs to fight! For what? To be outcast by civilians and brushed aside as liars and told they are wrong in their claims of unjust treatment! My own father was exposed to Agent Orange in the Vietnam War and for doing his duty for his government he comes back home to end up dying a horrific death of cancer from these chemicals and the government says he didn't get exposed and his cancer was just from something else entirely and it's not their fault. Well guess what? It _is_ your fault and now you all will pay for your negligence" he said as he cut Sharni down from her hold and stopped recording the video.

"Wow that was intense. In a sick kind of way he's right about the treatment the Viet War guys got from everyone on their return, but planning to hurt people is not the way to get your message across", said Kensi.

"Yeah and we think we know where Glen and Sharni are headed. The GPS has indicated they are up in the hills where there's a Vietnam War memorial function going on for vets. The thing is if Glen has accessed Agent Orange and ricin he could be willing to use it. There's also a major dam up in those hills meaning he could be planning to dump it in the water up there which flows down and supplies the city likely contaminating the water making it dangerous to drink", said Nell.

"We also have info that Nichols has got his hands on some C4 explosives too so he may be wanting to use that. I've sent Sharni's GPS to your smartphones", said Eric.

"Mr Callen, you have been given authority to stop Glen Nichols any way you can. Dead or alive doesn't matter as long as he doesn't get the opportunity to unleash his plans on the city. Do you understand?" Hetty said as Callen nodded yes.

"Got it Hetty. Let's go guys. Separate cars. Nell, alert the vets up there to what Nichols could be planning, get them evacuated if possible".

"Oh Mr Callen...please be careful" called Hetty after the team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Will the team get to Glen in time? Let's find out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCISLA …maybe if I win the lottery I can own it *giggles* (I wish!)**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 10**

The team arrived at a picturesque old estate hidden high up in the hills, where a Vietnam Veterans function was being held in the round ballroom of the beautiful old house in the middle of the grounds. The function was in support of the Vietnam Veterans, some who were finding life a little tough. Senators were also attendees as representatives of the government, although many of the vets felt as though the Senators were just there for photographic purposes and were not really at all interested in the vets concerns. A local police car was already there, evacuating the vets from the various rooms as Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks jumped out of their cars and approached the uniformed officers.

"What's the situation here guys?" asked Callen.

"We've evacuated the function but haven't had the chance to check around yet to see if your wanted guy is lurking around", Chris the young officer answered.

"Shit, what if he's already started putting his goods around the place", Sam worried.

"Sorry man, but we had up to two hundred vets here to try to evacuate, plus try to calm them and tell them what could be going on and try to get them some place safe", Chris shrugged.

"Okay, guys let's take a look around. Deeks ,Kensi you take the back and water area. Sam and I will do the house. Be careful", warned Callen.

As they started searching guns in their hands, Sam felt with his military background he should take a better look under seats and tables for possible explosives. He thought that if Glen was determined to cause mayhem, setting off explosives to hurt Viet vets could be something he may have considered doing. As he lifted a tablecloth, that the various Senators were seated…

"G, I found something", Sam pointed under the table.

"Is that what I think it might be Sam?" asked Callen.

"Dirty bomb. Packed by the look of it with ricin and other nasties".

"Do you want bomb squad or can you handle it?"

Sam crawled underneath taking a better look at the device. "I think I can do it G. Just don't blame me if I make a mistake".

"Sam. I wouldn't blame you. I'd be thoroughly pissed off, but I wouldn't blame you".

…

Deeks and Kensi made their way around the back area and were closing in on the area where the start of the water system began that runs down to supply the city. Deeks saw two people striding to the same area and recognised the pair immediately.

"Kensi. Look its Glen and he has Sharni with him", whispered Deeks.

"Let's stop him before he does something stupid" Kensi whispered back.

"Like he hasn't already done something stupid?" Deeks glanced at his partner.

They sneaked up behind as secretly as possible, with guns raised they aimed their shots at the enemy before them.

"Stop, Federal Agents!" Kensi called sharply.

Glen Nichols whirled around to see Deeks and Kensi standing before him aiming their guns directly at him and Sharni. He knew he was trapped, but there is nothing as dangerous as a trapped animal and he still wanted to cause harm to Sharni and exact revenge on people who he didn't know and didn't care about, because in his own mind, those same people didn't care about him or his family. It didn't matter to him that it was the government who rejected his father's claims he was adamant that someone had to pay.

"Let her go Nichols. Sharni has nothing to do with this" called Deeks.

"No Sharni betrayed me. She betrayed our father with her disloyalty" Glen shouted, pulling her shirt open to reveal a bomb vest covered with packs of C4 and dioxin. "She's going into the water and I'm pulling the trigger" he said holding a detonator in his hand.

"Marty! Please help me!" cried Sharni.

Glen pushed Sharni to the water's edge, causing her to slip as a dozen loud shots rang out across the hills. Nichols didn't register the shots had hit him until he looked down and saw the blood oozing out of several parts of his torso. Glen Nichols glared at the two agents as he slumped to the ground taking in his very last breath.

Sharni's vest was heavy and the weight was pulling her down in the water rapidly. Deeks raced to the water and bounded in after her. He managed to catch a leg and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her to the surface. Kensi helped Sharni get out from the water's edge and gave her a quick once over. Sharni was sobbing uncontrollably as Deeks and Kensi helped get the bomb vest off. Kensi scanned over the vest to check that none of the packs were unstable and disconnected the detonator, glancing at Deeks holding Sharni in his arms as she wept with grief.

They headed back to the house where Sam and Callen had just finished defusing their own volatile situation that Glen Nichols had set.

"Glen Nichols is dead. We shot him up the hill. He was going to throw Sharni in the water with this bomb vest and let it off. I called Eric to tell the water authority about the vest and they'll closely monitor the water to see if any chemicals have inadvertently seeped in" said Kensi.

"Looks like you guys were busy too" Deeks said, looking at the small bomb in Sam's hand.

"Uh huh. Nichols placed this C4 under the table where the Senators were sitting. If it went off not only would they get blown up but everyone else would too. Including the Viet vets" replied Sam.

"Well let's get back to base. Tell Hetty the good news about Nichols. We may be able to wrangle a glass of scotch out of her" smirked Callen.

"I'll meet you back there guys. I want to take Sharni to a place I know. She'll have someone she can talk to about everything. She's had a hell of a day" said Deeks.

"I'll come with you Deeks. After all you still owe me dessert after having pizza earlier", Kensi said playfully punching her partner's arm.

"You and your mutant ninja genes Kensi"

"OW KENSI!" whined Deeks, rubbing his arm.

**Well there we go until next chapter…..we still have to discover Deek's connection with Sharni yet. Please Read and Review! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, this chapter is a densi piece. Don't worry we are getting to the reveal of deeks' connection soon. Anyway please read and review! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: NCISLA is not mine.**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 11**

Kensi waited in the hallway of the women's refuge safe house as her partner, Deeks took Sharni inside to see his friend and manager of the hostel, Ellie. He had known Ellie for a number of years after the time he has spent in LAPD there had been quite a few cases of abused women needing help to escape their abusive partners that Deeks had dealt with.

"Hi Ellie, how are you?" smiled Deeks as he enveloped Ellie in a hug.

"Marty Deeks. It's good to see you again. I heard you're not in LAPD as much anymore though. How come?"

"I'm still with the force, just in a different role as I'm helping NCIS as their liaison for LAPD. It's much better and I'm a lot happier too. Anyway Ellie, this is Sharni Nichols, she's just had a shitty day thanks to her abusive brother Glen…who is now dead because he tried to blow her up and terrorise LA too".

Ellie raised a surprised eyebrow at Deeks and looked at the scared young woman beside him who was sticking close to the detective's side, her hands around his arm seemingly holding on for dear life, as if she was falling from the sky. Ellie had seen the vulnerable look of a tortured woman many times before so this was nothing new.

"Hi Sharni, my name's Ellie. I've known Marty Deeks for many years; he's a good friend of mine. You're going to be okay…you're safe from harm now. Let's go get you cleaned up and some food okay?" said Ellie, placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Ellie. Sharni, Ellie will take really good care of you. I promise I'll come see you soon okay?" said Deeks.

"Thanks for everything Marty…" sobbed Sharni, as she hugged him close.

With a final wave goodbye, Deeks walked back to meet Kensi and a silence hung in the air as they walked back to the car.

"Sharni okay Deeks?" asked Kensi, finally breaking the silence in the car.

"Yeah, it's gonna take time to heal. I'm glad Glen can't hurt her anymore…How about that dessert I owe you Kens? Apple pie and a dvd at either your place or mine sound okay?"

"Mmm yum. How 'bout your place for a change. My place is a little messy at the moment".

"What more messy than usual Kensi?" grinned Deeks, until he saw Kensi roll her hand into a fist. He knew what that meant.

…

Deeks was filling in the report details of the incident between Sharni and Glen in the hills earlier that day on his laptop, as Kensi was getting plates and beers organised for their dessert supper in the kitchen. Placing the food and drinks on his little coffee table, Kensi searched through Deeks' dvd collection and found what she was looking for and placed it into the player.

"Titanic again? Really Kensi? I have lots of movies better than that in there you realise" groaned Deeks as the now familiar sound of the beginning of the popular movie started up.

"I know and I don't care. I love Titanic. Besides why do you have it in your collection if you don't like it anyway Deeks?"

"I have it for you Kensi. I know how much you love it. You wish you were Rose don't you?"

"Being on a sinking ship is not my idea of fun, Deeks. I love the romance between Jack and Rose…I hope I can have a romance like that someday" said Kensi wistfully.

"I'm right here Kensi. You can stop looking. I'm your Jack…you just have to take that jump with me Kensi. You jump, I'll jump"

Kensi stopped and stared at her partner. Deep down she knew she had feelings for him and was too scared to say them out loud. So now, here was Deeks, openly admitting his feelings for her, coaxing, pleading almost begging her to admit her own admissions out loud to him.

"Deeks…I" Kensi stumbled.

Deeks stood up and stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her arms. He focused his blue eyes on her brown ones forcing her to glance away a little.

"Kensi…you jump, I jump. Deeks and Kensi could be just as good together as Jack and Rose" he whispered softly.

Looking into those amazing blue eyes, Kensi could see the longing and yearning for love he had inside of him. That love was for her, she knew it. She had that same longing and yearning for him too. The only way she was ever going to experience that love was to take that leap of faith into the deep blue ocean. She was scared, terrified in fact, hell Jack died in the movie for God's sake! But this wasn't 1915 in the middle of the Atlantic; this was 2012 in Deeks' apartment. This was real life and taking that leap of faith with Deeks was something she suddenly felt more confident in doing.

"Kensi..?" She reached up and gently placed her lips on his in a single kiss. This wasn't an undercover work kiss now, no this was Kensi kissing her partner and feeling oh so good about doing so too.

"Let's take that jump Deeks. I just hope we don't crash because as partners it will be too hard to be partners ever again if we do, you understand?"

"I have no intention of letting us crash Kens. You are everything to me, don't you get it? I really want to be with you. Let me love you Kensi…please just let me love you"

Love, there it was. That tiny little word that Kensi had only heard a few times before. As she stroked her hand under Deeks' shirt she realised the love she had been searching for was right in front of her now. Kensi took his hands in hers and tugged him towards the hallway that led to his bedroom. '_no going back now Kensi. You know you want this'_, she thought determinately to herself.

As Deeks and Kensi were blissfully caught up in their first time sex in the bedroom they were unaware of the message beep that rang out from Deeks' laptop. What the message would say would shock Deeks more than he ever imagined…

**Please read and review! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The big reveal! Hope you like it – or love it (which would be way better) so let's all find out…**

**Disclaimer: NCISLA is not mine…but the premiere of s4 in Australia is next week yay!**

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 12**

Turning over to see Kensi soundly sleeping next to him in his bed Deeks smiled to himself. It wasn't a smug _I got her into my bed_ smile no, it was a smile of complete happiness. Finally, Kensi had admitted she really liked him, hell having first time sex was proof enough that their relationship had stepped up to the final notch. It hurt Deeks when Kensi wanted him to say over and over that he loved her. He got the feeling that she hadn't heard someone say they loved her, other than her family but that doesn't count. How anyone could not love Kensi Blye didn't make sense to him. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone before and if he had to tell Kensi a million times to make her understand she was loved by him then he would gladly do it.

After getting up to go to the bathroom, Deeks wandered into the kitchen to get some water. Filling the glass he walked over to the coffee table and saw his laptop open and still running. '_I thought I turned this off..oh wait no I didn't'_ he chuckled at the thought of Kensi pulling him to the bedroom in a bit of a hurry. He ran his fingers over the keyboard to shut down what he was working on before Kensi had distracted him with a kiss, when he saw the little red flag next to a message on the screen.

"Oh my God", Deeks said aloud, he was shocked and surprised at the message from LAPD.

"Deeks, you okay? I heard you get up", a sleepy Kensi appeared around the corner rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Kens, I'm sorry if I woke you. You can go back to bed" said Deeks, not able to take his eyes off the message staring at him from the computer.

"Deeks what is it? You look as pale as a ghost!" Kensi frowned, she was now very concerned at Deeks not even looking up at her when she spoke to him.

He finally looked up at his partner and waved his hand at her to come sit beside him, "Take a look at this".

Kensi walked over and sat down next to Deeks, where she read the message. She covered her hand in shock at the content of what it said.

"Is this true Deeks?" she sputtered.

"I'll need to double check all the details at LAPD tomorrow. After all these years I can't believe this Nichols case has brought this revelation up. I felt a connection to Sharni…I just didn't know it was because I knew her".

"It's a small world I guess Deeks. This is amazing if this message is real. It means Sharni has a real family, not the family she has lived with til now" Kensi rubbed Deeks arm.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to get back to sleep. I'll be thinking about this Kens".

"Let's try to sleep anyway. As you said we can check the LAPD database tomorrow morning".

**OSP CENTRE**

Kensi and Deeks arrived at work together early the next morning and after grabbing a morning coffee and a donut each, they sat next to each other at Deeks' desk constantly moving from phone calls to emails to LAPD about the message they found last night.

Hetty who had always got to work very early was watching them working furiously at their desks, wondering what was going on. She had prided herself on knowing just about everything that went on in the OSP centre and this exchange had got her curious. She decided to wait until her two senior agents arrived to be filled in on the details.

Sam and Callen wandered in an hour later to see Kensi and Deeks oblivious to anyone in the room it seemed as Sam raised his grumble a little loud to the two young agents.

"Hey Kensi, I think you're in the wrong spot. Your desk is next to Callen's. Unless Hetty has changed our desks again without us knowing. Which she did last time".

Kensi looked up and gave a small wave of recognition of Sam, then turned and faced back to Deeks. Hetty walked over to the bullpen, also aware of something unusual going on.

"Hetty, do you know what's going on?" asked Callen.

"I do not Mr Callen. But I am very interested to find out" she answered, as she saw Deeks and Kensi hang up the phone.

"Care to let us know what is going on guys?" Callen asked.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other before Deeks let out a huge sigh.

"I got a message on my laptop last night from LAPD. It was a message about Sharni Nichols".

"Is she okay Deeks?" Sam frowned, fearing someone had hurt her again.

"Yeah I called the hostel, she's fine"

"Then what is it?" Callen asked, seeing Deeks and Kensi glance at each other again.

"Sharni Nichols isn't Sharni Nichols" Kensi answered.

"I'm not following Miss Blye, can you explain?" Hetty spoke up.

"Sharni's real name is Sharni Conden. She's a missing person from twenty years ago. LAPD's facial recognition program got a hit on her when Deeks uploaded her file and details of the case we just finalised into the police database. Sharni was six years old when she went missing"

"So how does this relate to you, Deeks?" asked Callen.

"Because I know Sharni. I grew up next to her in the same street. When we were kids, we used to play together all the time. When she went missing, I vowed I would do everything to find her, joining the police force was a way of doing that. After I graduated from the academy, the Missing Persons Unit was where I asked to be transferred to first. I spent my first three years in the force madly looking everywhere for Sharni and got nowhere…until now".

"Oh wow…so Paul Nichols was the one who kidnapped her?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Paul and his wife, Stacy had Glen successfully but after Paul was diagnosed with cancer, his fertility dropped dramatically that they couldn't get pregnant again for a while. A couple of years after Glen, Stacy managed to get pregnant but sadly miscarried the baby after a few months. The unborn baby was a girl. Stacy was devastated, she really wanted a daughter. When it became clear that they were going to be unable to conceive naturally, it seems Paul went out of his way to give his wife the daughter she badly wanted. The opportunity to seize on that came when he kidnapped Sharni and raised her as their own daughter" said Kensi.

"And I saw the whole kidnapping happen in my own front yard where Sharni and I were playing together that day". Deeks mournfully said. "I couldn't stop it from happening", as he punched the table with his fist.

"Deeks, it's not your fault. You were a little kid, there's no way you could have stopped Sharni being kidnapped by yourself!" Sam reached out to him.

"Listen Deeks, Sam's right. There's no way you could have stopped it" added Callen.

"Mr Deeks, you may not have been able to help then. Maybe there is something you can do now. Does Sharni have her real family alive somewhere?" Hetty asked.

"We've been looking at that. Sharni's father is dead, but her mom is alive and she lives in San Diego. Sharni also has a younger brother too. She probably doesn't even know about as he was born after her disappearance…Hetty is it okay if I take a couple of days off to first tell Sharni about her real family and to also take her to see them?"

"Yes Mr Deeks, we are quiet with cases at the moment so that will be fine. I'll expect you to tell me how it all pans out though" Hetty said with a wink.

"Of course Hetty. Thank you"

The team dispersed from the bullpen, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone at their desks again.

"Feel like some company when you take that road trip with Sharni to see her family Deeks?"

Deeks smiled at his partner, "Sure Kensi…doing it the second time around is always better I say".

**Please Read and Review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are coming to the end of this story… it's been fun to write though. This chapter is about Deeks and Kensi's road trip. Many thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review – you've all been totally amazing!**

**Disclaimer: no NCISLA is not mine. **

**Silent Secrets**

**Chapter 13**

Deeks and Kensi were driving to the hostel to meet Sharni to tell her the news about her newly discovered past and family. Deeks had called Sharni's real family to tell them of her existence and torturous life living with Paul, Stacy and Glen Nichols. Sharni's real mother, Louise Conden was thrilled to hear Sharni was alive but truly horrified when Deeks revealed her abuse and kidnapping from the Nichols family. Louise couldn't wait to be reunited with her long lost daughter and was busy tidying her house in anticipation of Deeks bringing Sharni to her soon.

"Marty, Kensi thanks for the heads-up phone call about Sharni a little while ago. Wow, what a discovery after all these years. And to think you actually knew her Marty… how amazing!" greeted Ellie at the front door.

"I know Ellie…it blows my mind thinking about it. Is Sharni around?" Deeks smiled.

"In her room. I haven't told her about the discovery. I thought you might like to do that seeing as though you knew her when you were a kid. Come on…I'll take you to see her"

Arriving at Sharni's room, Deeks quietly rapped on the open door and peeked his head around the corner.

"Hi Sharni…can Kensi and I come in?"

"Hi Marty, sure come in" smiled Sharni, pleased to see the two agents again.

Deeks and Sharni sat on the bed, while Kensi took a seat in the corner chair in the little room. Ellie had thought it better to give Sharni a private room while she recuperated from her ordeals and began counselling every day. She was coping well and she would soon be able to start her life again away from the dangers she previously faced alone.

"I have some big news Sharni. Do you remember anything from when you were about six years old and you were playing in the front yard of a house?"

Sharni frowned, thinking back all those years, "Yeah, I remember playing marbles with a boy in the yard. I don't think it was my house though I think it was someone else's. Why?"

"That young boy was me Sharni. I was playing in the yard with you that day when someone snatched you from the yard and drove off with you"

"That boy was you Marty?" gasped Sharni.

"We were neighbours. We used to play all the time in each other's yards. That day Paul Nichols grabbed you from the yard when I had my head down playing. You screamed and I chased after you but Paul pushed me to the ground as he threw you into the van. I'm so sorry Sharni"

"Oh god Marty! How could I not remember being kidnapped?"

"Paul and Stacy kidnapped you and because you were so young, they virtually brainwashed you to believe you were their daughter. They miscarried a baby girl and Stacy was desperate for a daughter. That's the reason they took you. Your real name is Sharni Conden and your real mother Louise Conden is alive and wants to meet you. She also told me you have a younger brother that you have never met. Kensi and I can take you to meet her if you feel up to it" said Deeks.

"When can we leave?" Sharni asked.

Kensi stood up from her chair and smiled, "We can leave right now. Pack your bags Sharni"

As Kensi and Deeks had already packed their small bags and put them in the car earlier, they helped Sharni to pack her things and made their way to Kensi's SUV outside. To Sharni, the drive to San Diego seemed like it was a long drive to the other side of the country however it was only a few hours away. The closer they drove to the city the more nervous and anxious Sharni felt. She felt apprehensive about the meeting with Louise but knew this was the fresh start she was longing for.

They arrived at the little house in a quiet suburban street and parked just outside. Deeks clasped Sharni's hand as they walked up the path to the front door. Her hands were trembling but Deeks' reassuring hold kept her calm. Kensi pushed the doorbell and the wooden door opened to reveal Sharni's mother, Louise standing with a smile and welcoming arms.

"Oh Sharni! Oh my darling daughter. I've missed you so much. I have always hoped you were alive and I would get to see you again. Now you're here", Louise said rushing to pull Sharni into a warm embrace. "Come let's all go sit in the living room and there's someone I want you to meet Sharni"

The two agents and Sharni followed Louise into the French inspired decorated room and saw Sharni's unknown younger brother sitting on the sofa, waiting for them.

"Sharni, this is Joshua your brother" said Louise as they all sat down alongside.

"Hi Sharni, it's nice to meet you. Mom's told me about you. She's missed you so much" said Joshua, nervously holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's amazing to meet you Joshua. I'm sorry I didn't know about you before now" an embarrassed Sharni said.

"Don't be upset about that. I'm just sorry those people kidnapped you and did those horrible things to you. We did everything to try to find you Sharni I promise" wept Louise.

"I know. Can you believe that Marty and I used to play together in the yard?" asked Sharni.

"I recognise his face now from looking at him. He still has that cheeky smile from when he was young. Oh speaking of Marty I have a few photos of the two of you from back then" said Louise as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pictures and passed them to Deeks and Sharni.

Deeks gave a little laugh as he looked at the photographs. Louise was right he did have a cheeky smile as he remembered those fleeting moments of when he could just be a little kid playing with a friend, having fun. In between his father's moments of yelling and abusing him, those times with Sharni were the best times he ever remembered having. He looked across at Sharni who in her own mind may have been thinking similarly. Although her own childhood with her family was caring and loving, she had often seen the results of Gordon Brandel's handiwork on Deeks for herself and wondered how Marty could be so fun to play with.

Sharni handed the photos for Kensi to look at and she laughed as she recognised the young boy as the same blond, shaggy haired Deeks who was now her partner.

"You haven't changed at all Deeks. You still had the shaggy hair even back then!" she chuckled.

"Yeah okay Kensi, no need to embarrass me" Deeks admonished. "We should probably get going though Kens. Let Sharni and her family catch up properly"

Kensi nodded in agreement, "There's certainly a lot of catching up to do alright. Sharni it was so nice to be able to do this for you" as she warmly hugged her.

"Thank you Kensi. Please take care of Marty. He helped me get here today" replied Sharni.

"I will. I promise". Deeks waited until they broke apart before holding his arms wide for Sharni to come into.

"Marty Deeks. I will never forget what you've done for me. You've given me this fresh start with my mom and brother. I will always remember you" as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him close.

"I'm so happy for you Sharni. You deserve this happiness" said Deeks.

"You deserve happiness too Marty" she whispered. "I've seen the way you look at Kensi. You love her don't you?"

"I do love her Sharni. Hopefully I get my happy ending with Kensi like you have with your mom and Joshua today" Deeks whispered back.

Deeks was oblivious that Kensi, being a skilled lip reader had read every word that Deeks had admitted to Sharni just then. Kensi promised that she would make sure from now on she would treat Deeks better and give themselves the best chance of the love and happiness that they both deserved.

Deeks and Kensi drove to the motel they had checked into earlier on arrival in San Diego. Sharni had called him to say that Louise had insisted she move into the house with her brother and was once again grateful for all they had done. So Deeks fixed up the bill for Sharni's room and walked up the stairs to he and Kensi's room where his partner was waiting for him.

"Kensi? I'm back. Sharni called me, everything's great with her. Kensi?" Deeks called out.

Kensi appeared around the corner from the ensuite wearing nothing but her robe. She smiled as Deeks eyebrows shot up in surprise and mouth gaped open as she slowly let the robe drop from her shoulders. She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, brushing her naked body up close to him. Her lips reached up to his, swallowing his lips with hers.

"You told Sharni you loved me. Is that true Deeks?" she whispered in his ear.

"I have always loved you Kensi Blye. From the very first time I saw you in the MMA gym I have wanted you"

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. Now do I have to be the only one standing here naked?" asked Kensi.


End file.
